Motoki's gift
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: It's christmas time and the gang are a few years older. Motoki decideds it's time things happen so gives Mamoru a special little gift that involves Usagi


Twenty three year old Chiba Mamoru stepped out of the small lift and stepped into a dark hallway. The lower half of the walls were decorated with mahogany panels. The ceiling and upper walls were dark red creating the small room to look even darker and smaller. He walked slowly over to his front door, pulling his keys out of his pockets. It was just another tiring day, but even worse it was Christmas. Mamoru hated Christmas ever since he could remember due to one simple reason. He'd never been able to celebrate it properly. He'd been in an orphanage since he was 6 after his parents died in a car crash, he'd survived but lost his memory in return. At the orphanage they usually got one present per child and it was usually something small like a candy bar or a pen, they didn't have turkey with all the trimmings. They were lucky to get turkey.

So here he was, a 23 year old surgeon in training. After studying at Harvard and passing his degrees with flying colours he now lived by himself, back home in Tokyo, lonely as hell. Ok so he had a great best friend and the girl who held his affections was the greatest person in the entire history of the world but he was still lonely no matter how much he got to tease her or just watch her. He sighed and unlocked his apartment door then dropped his keys on the small glass table end next to the door. He hung up his jacket, kicked off his shoes and replaced them for slippers then flicked on the light switch.

It took a few seconds for his midnight blue eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness, ebony bangs falling over his eyes slightly, blocking his view. "Honey! I'm home" He mumbled to himself as he stepped off the platform and into or rather onto the level of the living room. His feet moved over the navy carpet as his long legs that were covered by black material in the form of black faded jeans carried him over to the couch. He put his feet on the coffee table and blinked at the small present that sat beaming next to his feet.

It was a small box shape wrapped in pink paper that had small bunny icons dotted around it's perimeter. Underneath it sat an identically wrapped flatter rectangle. A pink envelope was propped up on the two with Mamoru scribed over the front in neat black handwriting using red ink. He cocked his eyes and sat up, putting his feet on the floor and reaching for the envelope. He tore it open and discarded the envelope, looking at the creamy coloured card. The front had a scene of a black horse galloping over freshly laid snow, snowflakes falling over it's head. He looked on the inside and grinned as he read the inside message out loud. 'To Baka, Merry Christmas and Happy new year, From Usagi and Motoki P.S. Motoki reckons you'll love his gift although I'm not so sure' He shook his head and looked at the first present. A pink gift card with a little while rabbit sat staring up at him. He checked, seeing it stated that it was from Usagi.

Soon two presents sat unwrapped on the coffee table facing him. The first had been a large glass rose in a glass dome with Mamoru scribed over the stem and along the bottom of the dome. Next to it sat a black binder with a golden rose embossed on the front. On the inside read 'To Mamoru, Have a good one, Usagi xxx P.S. Motoki left your present in your room after he dropped these off' "So that's how she did it" He chuckled and got up slowly with a stretch and a yawn.

He opened the door to his room and flicked the light switch on, blinking to re-adjust his vision. Sure enough as the note said there was an extremely large present sat on the middle of his bed. It was red, with black ribbons going in every direction to keep it together. A big bow sat perched on the centre of the lid. He made his way over to it cautiously , the years he had missed as a child were now beginning to catch him up as he knelt besides it. "What could Motoki have bought me that is so big?". Slowly he picked up the lid and eased it off gently, scrambling off the bed as the sides quivered and flopped down.

"Surprise?" There, in the space where the present should have been now sat Tsukino Usagi, blonde 'Odangos' and all. Her large sky blue eyes blinked at him while his Midnight eyes took in what he saw before him. Usagi sat legs bent beneath her, her hair was up in it's usual meatball and spaghetti style with pink ribbons and flowers added in to make it look slightly more sophisticated. She wore a short plaited mini skirt that was baby pink with an off the shoulder pink sweater, two red straps were plainly visible on her shoulders.

Mamoru took a step back gulping nervously. "Please tell me Motoki didn't give me YOU as my Christmas present". Usagi lowered her head and blushed, her fingers tying together in front of her "Well um sort of". "What do you mean sort of?" His eyebrows shot up at her answer and she slowly pushed herself off the bed. "I'm supposed to ... give you.. something.. Motoki said you'd like it" He picked up the hint of doubt in her voice and stepped closer to her. After a few more steps on either account they were stood in front of each other, their toes only inches apart. His right hand slowly raised up and the back of his fingers caressed her cheek, a small smile tugged at his lips as her eyes lowered from the interesting floor to meet his gaze. 'So innocent, so beautiful. She's doubting Motoki's words but she's still doing this because it's a Christmas present from him.. or so he says.. Well Motoki you better have good intentions and no planning on the loss of this girls innocence.... if she still has it'

"Mamoru?" He was snapped out of his contemplation by the young blond before him, her hand moved up and placed itself over his own. "Hmm?" She blushed and looked back to the floor, his grin had faded but the corners of his lips were starting to curl upwards. "Motoki's present" She swallowed and blushed a shade darker "It was... Well is a.." She trailed off, she moved closer, eyes fluttering closed, focused on his lips. Mamoru took the hint, a full spread grin on his lips as he lowered his head to meet hers. His eyes shut quickly, seconds before their lips met. His free arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer, while her arms encircled his neck and pulled herself closer to him. Her knees felt weak and she couldn't keep a single thought in her head other then 'Oh my Kami' while Mamoru was currently thanking Kami repeatedly. His right hand stopped caressing her cheek for a moment as he gently cupped it in his palm, silently revelling in the feel of her soft skin against his palm.

Slowly he pulled away, a loving smile adorned his features whilst she ducked her head to cover her furious blush. "Well.." He stated trailing off causing her head to duck a little lower, he chuckled as her hands flew up to cover her face. "I'm soo sorry Mamoru, I'd never have had the guts to do that unless Motoki hadn't asked me to do it as his present to you" with that she turned on her heels and ran or rather stumbled out of the room. It didn't take Mamoru a second to respond and soon he was on her tail. She flinched slightly as he placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped to an abrupt halt.

He stepped closer so that his body was pressed against hers. His arms folded around her and he nestled his head between her odangos. "Hey! It's ok.. You know something? Motoki was right" He felt her form stiffen in his grip, her hands slowly peeled away from face to reveal two watery blue eyes looking up at him "W.. what?". He chuckled and let a finger trail over her left cheek before his thumb rubbed over her lips. "Motoki was right" He stated calmly, "I did enjoy that present...so much infact.." He trailed off and removed his hand from her face, a sly grin spread over his face as he caught sight of her eyes widening then clamping shut.

He placed a light butterfly kiss on her cheek causing her to gasp. His lips flew to cover hers, his tongue gently sliding into her mouth. Her arms moved back to around his neck, her fingers playing with the ebony strands while his wrapped around her waist just as her legs felt like they were going to buckle beneath her. She shivered as his tongue run over the roof of her mouth and he instantly retreated. Her mouth closed, his lips still pressed against hers, only applying a small amount of pressure. 'She tastes likes Chocolate and cherries.. must make mental note of that.. she smells of vanilla too... mental note again' His hands rested on her waist, gripping tightly to keep her stood up.

They pulled away reluctantly, air being essential at this point. He chuckled, resting his forehead against hers, still doubting she had her full balance back. " I can honestly say this is the best Christmas I've ever had.. remind me to get one of the girls or Reika to kiss Motoki" She laughed, giving him a light slap on the shoulder before he pulled her back into his apartment to reclaim his birthday present over and over again, and start something that would turn out to be the best relationship and ray of hope to every couple for centuries to come.

Merry Christmas Everyone, I hope you liked that. It's taken me ages to come up with it but after 16 attempts I finally wrote one I liked. I don't know whether to laugh or cry because A) It's Christmas which means presents!! B) It's Christmas which means I have to go see family who want me to join them in the usual hammering and I don't like alcohol he he C) I'm going to be skint again soon D) My baka wished me a merry Christmas :0) didn't get a card though E) I found out my Baka scored in the to 5 in the country so if he wants he can get a scholarship to go study in another town or abroad which means bye, bye Baka and I don't wanna say By Bye although it won't be for a year or two yet. F)I just went to dentist this morning and got loads of injections and fillings and caps/buckles but it's starting to hurt G)Getting my hair cut on Thursday YAY!

Anyway seasons greetings, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

to you all and hope you like my story

Meg

xxxxxxxx


End file.
